Intercontinental Song Contest 4
| return = | withdraw = | vote = Each jury and televote from their country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs, then the votes mixed. | null = | winner = Rykka "Movies" }} InSC #4 was the fourth edition of the Intercontinental Song Contest. It was held in Los Angeles, , following Major Lazer and Justin Bieber's victory in the third edition with the song "Cold Water". 40 countries participated. The new voting system will be used for the first time. The contest, orginally scheduled for 28, 30 and 2 October 2016, has been moved back a week for 21, 23 and 25 September 2016, due to the Los Angeles Kings opening game preparation. The winner was Switzerland with the song "Movies" by Rykka which scored 583 points, winning by a margin of 28 points in front of Singapore. The podium was completed by Russia, which finished on the third place. Location : For further information see United States The United States of America (USA), commonly referred to as the United States (U.S.) or America, is a federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. Forty-eight of the fifty states and the federal district are contiguous and located in North America between Canada and Mexico. The state of Alaska is in the far northwestern corner of North America, with a land border to the east with Canada and separated by the Bering Strait from Russia. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. Nine time zones are covered. The geography, climate and wildlife of the country are extremely diverse. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2) and with over 324 million people, the United States is the world's fourth-largest country by total area (and fourth-largest by land area) and the third-most populous. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, and is home to the world's largest immigrant population. Urbanization climbed to over 80% in 2010 and leads to growing megaregions. The country's capital is Washington, D.C. and its largest city is New York City; the other major metropolitan areas, all with around five million or more inhabitants, are Los Angeles, Chicago, San Francisco, Boston, Dallas, Philadelphia, Houston, Miami, and Atlanta. Paleo-Indians migrated from Asia to the North American mainland at least 15,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from 13 British colonies along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies in the aftermath of the Seven Years' War led to the American Revolution, which began in 1775. On July 4, 1776, as the colonies were fighting Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, delegates from the 13 colonies unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of the independence of the United States by Great Britain, and was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. The current constitution was adopted in 1788, after the Articles of Confederation, adopted in 1781, were felt to have provided inadequate federal powers. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and designed to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. The United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century, displacing American Indian tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states until it spanned the continent by 1848. During the second half of the 19th century, the American Civil War led to the end of legal slavery in the country. By the end of that century, the United States extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy, driven in large part by the Industrial Revolution, began to soar. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country to develop nuclear weapons, the only country to use them in warfare, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. It is a founding member of the Organization of American States (UAS) and various other Pan-American and international organizations. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991 left the United States as the world's sole superpower. The United States is a highly developed country, with the world's largest economy by nominal GDP. It ranks highly in several measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, human development, per capita GDP, and productivity per person. While the U.S. economy is considered post-industrial, characterized by the dominance of services and knowledge economy, the manufacturing sector remains the second-largest in the world. Though its population is only 4.4% of the world total, the United States accounts for nearly a quarter of world GDP and almost a third of global military spending, making it the world's foremost military and economic power. The United States is a prominent political and cultural force internationally, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovations. : For further information see Los Angeles Los Angeles, officially the City of Los Angeles and often known by its initials L.A., is the second-largest city in the United States after New York City, the most populous city in the state of California, and the county seat of Los Angeles County. Situated in Southern California, Los Angeles is known for its mediterranean climate, ethnic diversity, sprawling metropolis, and as a major center of the American entertainment industry. Los Angeles lies in a large coastal basin surrounded on three sides by mountains reaching up to and over 10,000 feet (3,000 m). Historically home to the Chumash and Tongva, Los Angeles was claimed by Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo for Spain in 1542 along with the rest of what would become Alta California. The city was officially founded on September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve. It became a part of Mexico in 1821 following the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican–American War, Los Angeles and the rest of California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, thereby becoming part of the United States. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before California achieved statehood. The city experienced rapid growth with the discovery of oil. The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles metropolitan area and the Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contain 13 million and over 18 million people, respectively, as of 2010, making it one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world as well as the second-largest in the United States. Los Angeles is the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated county in the United States. The city's inhabitants are referred to as Angelenos. Nicknamed the "City of Angels", Los Angeles is a global city with a diverse economy in entertainment, culture, media, fashion, science, sports, technology, education, medicine and research. It has been ranked sixth in the Global Cities Index and 9th Global Economic Power Index. The city is home to renowned institutions covering a broad range of professional and cultural fields and is one of the most substantial economic engines within the United States. The Los Angeles combined statistical area (CSA) has a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of $831 billion (as of 2008), making it the third-largest in the world, after the Greater Tokyo and New York metropolitan areas. Los Angeles includes Hollywood and leads the world in the creation of television productions and recorded music; it is also one of the leaders in motion picture production. L.A hosted the Summer Olympic Games in 1932 and 1984 and is currently bidding to host the 2024 Summer Olympics. Bidding phase Key Host venue Information about the taken countries Semi-Final 1 Portugal, Bhutan and China will vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Canada, Norway and the United States will vote in this semi-final. Final International broadcast and voting Voting and spokespersons # - Zhang Zilin # - Vladimir Aruzmanyan # - Franoman # - Shakira # - Venus Raj # - Vivian Chow # - Mia # - Regina Vandysheva # - Tshering Palijor # - Atiye # - Barbara Opsomer # - Stromae # - Nikolina Kovac # - Yulia Alipova # - Chanel Beckenlehmer # - Olly Murs # - Eric Saade # - Stereo Mike # - Kenza Farah # - Kika # - Kelly Poon # - GFriend # - Jolin Tsai # - Zayne # - Polina Gagarina # - Riyo Mori # - Jota Abril # - Emma Bale # - Elisa # - Rachel Millns # - Agnete # - Ryn Weaver # - Leila Lopes # - Adwoa Yamoh # - Tot Lina # - Michal Szpak # - Anh Do # - Ioana Boitor # - Lupita Jones # - Jack Black 12 points awarded in the grand final (jury only) *NOTE 1: Egypt originally gave 12 points to China, but due to the mistake with Clarita de Quiroz's song "Addicted" and the text "Oman" shown, Egypt decided to change 12 points from China to Oman. So Egypt gave 12 points to Oman. Other countries * : The Afghan participation was taken after the third edition final. The United States wins, so Afghanistan will not participate due to the relations between the United States and Afghanistan. * : The Moroccan participation was taken after the third edition first semi-final. The United States advanced to the final, so Morocco will not participate due to relations between Morocco and the United States. Morocco will return in the fifth edition * : Due to financial problems, Sri Lanka will not debut. Sri Lanka originally confirmed Ruwanga Samath with the song "Waiting on California".